Cars 3
IMDb Full Crew |writer = Robert L. Baird Dan Gerson |starring = Owen Wilson Cristela Alonzo Armie Hammer Larry the Cable Guy Bonnie Hunt Cheech Marin Michael Wallis Paul Dooley Kerry Washington Nathan Fillion Lea DeLaria John Ratzenberger |music = Randy Newman |editor = Natasha Leonnet http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3606752/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = June 16, 2017 (United States) |language = English |budget = |preceded = Cars 2 Finding Dory |followed = Coco |website =http://movies.disney.com/cars-3 |imdb_id = 3606752}} Cars 3 is the third film in the Cars series, which will be released in theaters June 16, 2017. Synopsis "Blindsided by a new generation of blazing-fast racers, the legendary Lightning McQueen (voice of Owen Wilson) is suddenly pushed out of the sport he loves. To get back in the game, he will need the help of an eager young race technician with her own plan to win, inspiration from the late Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and a few unexpected turns. Proving that #95 isn't through yet will test the heart of a champion on Piston Cup Racing's biggest stage!" Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz RamirezCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Larry the Cable Guy as MaterLarry The Cable Guy Twitter (9:59 AM - 8 May 2016 Tweet) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Paul Dooley as SargeAfter playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Ratzenberger as MackCars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look *Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain *Nathan Fillion as Sterling *Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter *Bob Peterson as Chick HicksDisney UA on Twitter *Richard Petty as Strip Weathers *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott *Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez *Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney *Darrell "Bubba" Wallace Jr. as Bubba Wheelhouse *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes *H. A. Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Ray Evernham as Ray Reverham *Mike Joy as Mike Joyride *TBA as Smokeyhttps://youtu.be/HUbHEp_FMIo *Lewis Hamilton as Hamilton *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze Production At the Disney stockholder meeting on March 18, 2014, Disney CEO Bob Iger announced that Pixar had begun pre-production on Cars 3.Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2'Incredibles Animated Sequel Michael Wallis said on August 17, 2013 that the film would include Route 99 in California,Michael Wallis confirms there will be a "Cars 3" while John Lasseter said during the Tokyo International Film Festival that a Citroën 2CV will appear in the film as a reference to Hayao Miyazaki's movie Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old.John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition According to the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo, the film's release was to be in 2018.'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? On July 20, 2015, while being interviewed by Autoweek, Lasseter stated that the film's release should be summer 2018 or 2019.Pixar Motorama is the coolest car show you've never heard of On October 8, 2015, it was confirmed to be June 16, 2017.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' The first concept images were released by USA Today on May 30, 2016. Director Brian Fee also gave some info on the characters and plot. "Cruz Ramirez is trying to figure out how this old dog can learn some new tricks," says Fee. "Think of where he'd be in his career now in real time," says Fee. "(McQueen) is not an old man, but he's one of the older cars on the circuit with new rookies coming in. People start to wonder and ask when he might retire."USA Today article On June 8, 2016, Lasseter revealed that the film will include a different tone as well as a tribute to the first film's character Doc Hudson.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/06/09/cars-3-pixar-john-lasseter-plot Pixar boss John Lasseter: Cars 3 is 'very emotional,' closer in tone to Cars 1] On November 21st, the first teaser trailer for the film was released and it showed McQueen about to have a horrific crash, like the one that forced the end of Doc Hudson's career. On January 9th, Disney released the first trailer during the College Football Playoffs. On February 1, 2017, it was announced that the Pixar short to be shown with the film is Lou. On February 26th, another trailer was released during the Daytona 500. Video game Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment are set to develop a game for the film. Gallery Screenshots Cars3TeaserTrailer1.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer2.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer3.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer4.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer5.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer6.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer7.jpg|McQueen in the lead Cars3TeaserTrailer8.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer9.jpg|Jackson Storm as seen from the teaser trailer Lightning racing.png Cars3TeaserTrailer10.jpg McQueen pushed out.png|McQueen about to crash McQueen's Accident.png|McQueen's horrible crash Cars 3 1.jpg Cars 3 2.jpg Cars 3 3.jpg Jackson storm10.png Cars 3 4.jpg Cars 3 5.jpg Cars 3 6.jpg Cars 3 7.jpg Cars 3 8.jpg Cars 3 9.jpg Jackson+LightningRacing2.png Cars 3 10.jpg Cars 3 11.jpg Cars 3 1.jpeg cars 3 exclusive.jpg NatalieCertainCars3.jpg cars-3.png|Remake of McQueen's horrible crash adrenaline-fueled-trailer-for-pixars-cars-3.png Cars 3 -1.png GrandolOilCoRaceway.jpg McQueenCrashCars3.jpg|McQueen's crash from the extended preview #1 MackHighwayCars3.jpg MackHighwaySunsetCars3.jpg MackBridgeCars3.jpg OldRockFormationCars3.jpg ChickHicksCars3Ukraine.jpg|McQueen watching Chick on the television in the Ukrainian trailer JacksonStormAnalysisCars3.jpg RustbeltRaceway.jpg CopperCanyon.jpg ThomasvillePistonCupLogo.jpg McQueenRevCars3.jpg CalWeathersCars3.jpg McQueenSpeedsAway.jpg LASpeedwayCars3.jpg McQueenDerbyRacing.jpg DemolitionDerbyRace.jpg LASpeedwayRacingShot.jpg DemolitionDerbyShot2.jpg McQueenSwervez.jpg Miscellaneous CMalrjNWgAErZT6.jpg Disney Pixar 2015 - 2019 Releases.jpg Cars 3 Teaser Poster 1.jpg Cars 3 Concept 1.jpg Cars 3 Concept 2.jpg Cars 3 Teaser Poster 2.jpg Cars 3 D23 Poster.png Cars 3 - Lightning McQueen.jpg Cruz Ramirez.jpg Jackson Storm.jpg CARS3 ENG TT 4C 01F.jpg CRS3 Race Beach 1s v21.0 Mech8.jpg CARS 3 Sterling.jpg CARS 3 Natalie-Certain.jpg CARS 3 Miss Fritter.jpg cars3cartoonposter.jpg Videos Cars 3 Official US Teaser Trailer CARS 3 - Official 'Characters' Teaser Trailer (2017) Disney Pixar Animated Movie HD Cars 3 Extended Sneak Peek – In Theatres in 3D June 16 CARS 3 - "Next Generation" Extended Look How to Draw Cruz Ramirez from Cars 3 Pixar LIVE How to Draw Jackson Storm from Cars 3 Pixar LIVE Trivia *This is the only Cars film to not be directed by John Lasseter. *This is the first Pixar film to be directed by Brian Fee. *This will be the final film written by Daniel Gerson, as he died in 2016. *In the teaser trailer, the viewer can actually see a cloudy glimpse of the front of one of the race cars, when the announcer says "McQueen is fading-fading fast!" *This is the first Cars film not to have a main antagonist with a green color outline. References External links * es:Cars 3 de:Cars 3 pt-br:Carros 3 nl:Cars 3 Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Cars Category:Animated films Category:3-D films Category:Sequel films Category:Upcoming Films Category:2017 Films Category:Films featuring Sports